Spreadsheet applications such as Microsoft Excel™, Lotus 1-2-3™, Google™ Spreadsheets, and Open Office Calc™ are widely employed, and especially, their use in the financial industry is prevalent. Those applications often provide a natural programming platform for the users with simple user interface (UI) programming and programming interface including built-in languages like VBA (Visual Basic for Application) and external development interface like Microsoft VSTO (Visual Studio Tools for Office). Despite such utilities, however, in order to integrate complex data models and associated user interfaces (UIs) requiring data input, transformation, validation, and management functionalities, additional programming or integrating effort must be expanded, which to a non-professional programmer may pose a daunting task. Moreover, spreadsheet extension development environment (e.g., Visual Studio Tool for Office) are platform and product dependent, which means that a user programming on such environments must learn and be familiar not only with one but also several different ways of programming. For example, VBA program written for Excel™ and stored in a separate program workspace cannot work for Lotus 1-2-3™ or Google™ Spreadsheets.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a user interface, data model, and/or process description language that is spreadsheet-friendly and support process, and data management, and also are easy to use and understand. It would be also desirable to provide an interpreter of the language, which is independent of the platform, spreadsheet product and programming language.